


Feelings

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logan has FEELINGS, M/M, and roman wants to help, in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Roman has a knack for knowing when someone has feelings for someone else, so when he realizes Logan has a crush, he encourages him to act on it





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always in the mood for some good 'ol Analogical fluff!  
I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated!

"If you keep staring over there like, he's eventually going to notice."

Logan most definitely did not jump at the voice that suddenly appeared next to him, and he let out a slow breath, turning to face Roman. "I wasn't staring at anyone." He made sure to keep his voice calm, even though he knew he had been caught. He had tried reading his new book on astrology, but he found his attention drifting more often than not. He was sitting in the living room, angling himself at the perfect angle to look into the kitchen where Patton and Virgil were working on dinner. Well, Patton was working on it, standing at the stove, with Virgil was sitting on the counter next to him. Logan found his attention drifting to the duo each time the sound of their laughter drifted over to where he sat.

Roman just raised an eyebrow, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "Sure you weren't." He dropped down onto the couch next to him, nudging him slightly with his elbow. "Don't think I haven't noticed all the looks you've been sending out lately." His grin grew at the questioning look his words caused, even though he did want to sigh at how obtuse Logan could be sometimes. Honestly! It was so obvious to him, but he was glad to be the one to share the good news! "You, my friend, are in love!"

"Love?" Logan blinked slowly, the words foreign on his tongue. That was completely illogical! While yes, he did acknowledge he did experience some emotions at times, love was a bit of a reach. "I don't know what you're talking about." The sound of Virgil's laughter and Patton's scolding tone pulled his attention back to the kitchen. He turned back to Roman when he let out a huff of amusement, a frown tugging at his lips. "What?"

"You say you don't know what I'm talking about, but then you look over there with a love-struck look." Roman was used to Logan being difficult about feelings, but honestly! It'd be better for everyone if he just accepted it! He didn't think he could take all this pining! "Trust me on this! I know love when I see it and you are head over heels in it." 

Logan let out a sigh, knowing by now that there was no point in arguing about it. "Let's say you're right and I am in.. love." The word still didn't sound right to him, but his chest warmed considerably when he looked over towards the kitchen again. Maybe Roman was on to something here.. not that he'd admit it. "What exactly is the point of bringing it up?"

Roman let out a dramatic sigh, throwing an arm over Logan's shoulders. "Well obviously you have to go confess! Sweep him up in your arms and declare your love for him! Then you both can live happily ever after!"

Logan frowned, shrugging off Roman's arm. "I'm definitely not going to do that." 

"What?? Why not?!"

Logan raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was actually being serious. "You mean besides the fact that that's the worst idea that I've heard from you? I'm not going to risk ruining our friendship and make the group's dynamic awkward because I have these.. feelings." 

Roman just shook his head slowly, running a hand through his hair. "Logan, Logan, Logan. Do you really think I'd suggest something like this if I didn't know for a fact that it wouldn't happen." He reached a hand out to pat Logan on the back. "I know love my friend, and I know that your feelings are returned! Trust me when I say Patton is totally in to you!"

"Even if you're right, that still doesn't mea- wait. Patton?" The name caused any protest to die in his throat and Logan looked at Roman confused. 

"Yes Patton!" Roman exclaimed, perking up immediately. "I've seen the looks you've shared! It's clear as day!" 

As if he knew he was being talked about, Patton turned to look in their direction. He gave a big smile and wave, Virgil turning as well. His gaze locked with Logan and he gave a little half-smile, a hand lifting to give his signature two finger salute. Logan felt his heart give a little flip at the action and his couldn't help but give a little smile of his own. Maybe Roman was on to something, even if he did have the wrong idea of who his affections lie with. But could he really just go in there and express his feelings? He didn't know if he could, even if he did want to.

"Oh you are so smitten!" Roman clapped his hands together excitedly, easily seeing the look on Logan's face. "You absolutely have to go in there now!"

“I don’t know…”

Roman sighed, giving Logan a little nudge. “Go on! If this goes bad, then you can just say I put you up to it and everything will be good!” Why was he being so difficult about this? This could only end in happiness! 

There were several long moments of silence as Logan thought it over before sighing. He couldn’t deny that he wanted to give in and do what Roman was suggesting. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of it before. He knew this could end horribly awkward for everyone, but there was a small, loud part of him that was telling him that it could end well for him. So he sighed, setting the book he hadn’t even been reading aside. “Fine. I’ll do it.” 

Roman grinned excitedly, giving a little bounce before standing up, pulling Logan up along with him. “Excellent! I promise you won’t regret this!”

Logan kind of doubted that, and his mind was racing with what he was going to say, what he should do, as he made his way into the kitchen. How does one go about confessing something like this? Virgil never was one for flowery language or fancy words, so maybe a more direct approach would be more appropriate. He was still unsure of what to do by the time he was standing in front of him and he realized he was out of time. 

No time to decide what to do, so Logan turned his mind off and did what he felt was right. He stepped closer, a hand reaching up to gently cradle Virgil’s jaw, tilting his head up. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together before he could be questioned as to what he was doing, knowing that if the words came out, he’d lose his nerve. Virgil made a small noise of surprise, but he didn’t pull away. 

The kiss only lasted a few short seconds before Logan pulled away, but they were some of the best seconds of his life. Virgil’s face was red, the blush creeping up along to where even his ears were turning red. Logan could feel embarrassment creep in his chest at the disbelief on the other’s face, and he could feel his cheeks burning. Had he just ruined everything? 

“See Virgil! I told you he liked you!” Patton grinned brightly, clapping his hands together as he looked between the two. He looked past the two towards Roman, who was standing in the doorway, confusion and disbelief clear on his face. “I’ve been trying to talk him into saying something for weeks now! I don’t know what you said, but isn’t it great!”

Roman nodded slowly, wondering how he had missed something so clearly obvious now that he thought about it. He was at least a little reassured to know he hadn’t been wrong about Logan’s feelings, even if they were for the last person he expected. “Yeah, it’s great.”

Virgil huffed out a laugh, a hand reaching up to lightly grab onto Logan’s tie and he looked up at him through his lashes. “So you like me?” He smiled softly as the blush on the other’s face darkened considerably and he gave the tie a little tug to pull him closer. “Well that’s good, because I like you too.” 

Logan allowed himself to be pulled closer, a hand gently cupping Virigl’s cheek, thumb stroking lightly. “I do like you, very much so.” He gave a little smile, leaning in a little closer. “And, with your permission, I’d like to kiss you.” 

“I mean, you already did once.” Vigil teased, delighting in the sheepish noise that caused. He took a firm hold on the tie and pulled Logan down into a kiss before he could say anything though, not wanting to get stuck in a back-and-forth about something like this. Besides, he’d much rather spend his time doing this instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me at my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
